balladofthevanaifandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Legion
The Southern Legion is the standing army of the Southern Province. The Erreds founded the force during the Great Rebellion but, unlike the other armies of the period, it was kept on to combat the Thulish threat. There are currently around 14,000 or so within the ranks. The Legion is split into 20 regiments: 12 of Foot and 8 of Horse. Organisation Cavalry The Cavalry of the Southern Legion is comprised of 8 regiments. Each regiment is comprised of 4 Troops: The Commander's Troop (60 men and led by the Knight-Commander), the Second Troop (60 men and led by a Captain), the Third Troop (60 men and led by a captain), and the Farrier's Company (100 men and led by the Master Farrier, equivalent to the infantry's quartermaster). This leads to a total of around 280 men per regiment. The Cavalry regiments are: * 1st Regiment of Horse (Lord Commander's Own) - Lord Commander Stedan Erred * 2nd Regiment of Horse (Riverlanders) - Knight-Commander Tridian Canter * 3rd Regiment of Horse - Knight-Commander Erne Strake * 4th Regiment of Horse (Blues and Greys) - Knight Commander Bayard Kay * 5th Regiment of Horse (Coursers) - Knight Commander Aldo Hester * 6th Regiment of Horse - Knight Commander Edwin Ashcrow * 7th Regiment of Horse - Knight Commander Erik Tarnin * 8th Regiment of Horse (Proud Foals) - Knight Commander Brand Wincher Infantry The Infantry makes up the bulk of the Southern Legion with 12 regiments. Unlike the Cavalry, regiments of foot are not required to be commanded by a knight and so some, though not many, infantry regiments have had Commanders and not Knight-Commanders. The infantry tends to be more egalitarian due to its less reputable nature. Each regiment is made up for 4 companies: The The Commander’s Company (250 men and led by the Commander), The Second Company (200 men and led by a Captain), The First Archer’s Company (150 men and led by a Captain), The Second Archer’s Company (150 men and led by a Captain) and The Quartermaster’s Company (250 men and led by the Quartermaster, the highest ranking soldier). This leads to a total of around 1,000 per regiment. The Infantry regiments are: * 1st Regiment of Foot (Old Guard) - Knight-Commander Haybrin Pike * 2nd Regiment of Foot (Callinkay's Own) - Knight-Commander Hoban Braze * 3rd Regiment of Foot (Whitesleeves) - Commander Rufin Ogman * 4th Regiment of Foot - Commander Reckart Malvis * 5th Regiment of Foot - Knight-Commander Bartem Hester * 6th Regiment of Foot - Knight-Commander Ribald Halfson * 7th Regiment of Foot (Greenfeet) - Knight-Commander Marden Threesheaves * 8th Regiment of Foot - Commander Ferin Seffer * 9th Regiment of Foot - Commander Aldus "the Common" * 10th Regiment of Foot (Marchers) - Knight-Commander Henrik Crane * 11th Regiment of Foot - Commander Edvar Underhill * 12th Regiment of Foot - Knight-Commander Owin Dorrett Ranks The Highest a non-knight could be expected to rise in the cavalry is Lieutenant. Any knights lower than captain in the cavalry are simply "knight". The Cornet is a raised non-knight who carries the regiment's banner.